


Off Limits

by shortandfunable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Daddy Kink, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multi, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Stalker Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandfunable/pseuds/shortandfunable
Summary: Three years you have been on the Star-Base Killer. You only saw the infamous Kylo Ren from a far. One day you find yourself in a restricted section of the ship and run into the famous Kylo Ren. Not only do you catch his eye, you catch the eye of two more men. Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!!!! It means the world to me! You guys are the best!!! A new chapter will be posted when I can.

Eyes slowly opening you groan. The shrill of the alarm echoed in your small quarters, you sighed as you yanked the sheets back. You grabbed the data pad and turned the alarm with a click. 

Your quarters weren't much but you called it your own. You were not allowed to decorate it like you did with your childhood room, dark gray surrounded you with a sliver metal table and chair. 

The bed was a cot that was placed on the fair right corner of the room. A small dresser which was dark gray, was placed against the wall on the left side and the table with chair near the bed. Being a a employee on the Star-Base Killer you were giving the basics.

Getting off the bed you walk over to the dresser ignoring the chill in the room and pulled out your outfit with your white underwear, bra and socks. A grayish green jumpsuit with the First order symbol on the right shoulder that was red and a orange vest was the standard Radar technician outfit.

A few minutes was all you needed to get the outfit on. You did your long (h/c) into a tight bun and pinned it down with pins. Tucking on the black boots, you lace them up then grabbed the data pad. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. The job wasn't hard but it was long. 

Letting the breath out through the nose, you walked to your door that opened with a hiss. Time to get this day done your thought. Walking down the hallways that looked identical, you tucked the pad under your arm. 

When you first got on the Starkiller you could not find your way around for anything. After three years you still haven't seen the entire ship but you knew how to get around if needed be. One area of the ship was off limits to certain employees, that included you. 

You never understood why and wanting to know what was so special about that side of the ship gnawed at you each day. You slowed your walking when you got to the cafeteria. People were heading in and our of the large room. You smiled a little watching the scene in front of you. This was the norm that you saw for three years, little did you know it was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was short. Not good at writing but I will try to make the second chapter longer.

Placing your data pad and tray on the table, you sat down and quickly chowed down. The food was tasteless and had a weird texture but it was food. You got up and placed the tray in the designated area, walking you read were your assignment on your data pad would be. Feeling your face drain you saw it was a hallway from the restricted area.

Today was going to be rough. Not only were you so close to the restricted area but you would be on a direct path from General Hux and Commander Kylo Ren. All the other work in the past were on hallways they barely used. Only the radar technician's who been there what seemed like in the beginning were on the hallways that the two walked. Those hallways were on a direct path to the restricted area.

You felt a lump in your throat worried you would screw up and deal with the famous wrath of either of them. Commander Ren's wrath scared you the most. He was unforgiving for any mistakes made. Rumors spread he wouldn't even wait for a explanation, with a flick of a wrist he would snap there neck then keep walking like nothing happened. A chill went down your spine as you pushed away the dark thoughts. The sooner you fixed what needed be fixed, the sooner you were back on the regular hallways.

Blinking you started walking not realizing you stopped dead in your tracks when read your assignment. You followed the path that was highlighted for you to get to the area on your data pad. After waking for 15 minutes, you turned the corner and found why that area needed to be fixed. Large random gashes that showed the circuits underneath still sparked a little. You rolled your eyes and walked over to panel. What could have done this damage? You gentle placed a cautious hand along one gash. Anger suddenly coursed through your body and you gritted your teeth. Memories of the hardship you weren't through the second you stepped on the Starkiller Base flashed through your mind.

You felt your whole body tense and your heart race. Yanking your hand back the anger faded. You frowned and glanced at your hand. That was weird. I should put some gloves on before I touch the panel again. You thought. A loud bang made your head snapped up, the noise echoed down the hall making you grimace a little. You realized the bang came from the restricted hall, frowning as the urge to check out the noise was strong.

You glanced behind you and bit your lip. A quick look won't hurt right? Quickly but quietly you made your way to the restricted area. It was now eerily quiet, you felt your heart race as you went down the hall. Why is it colder down here? Two doors could be seen on the right and one on the left. It looked like the hallway went on for a bit then veered to the right. Maybe I should go back? If I get caught...you didn't want to think of the punishment you would receive.

Walking past the three doors, you went around the bend in the hallway. Frowning you saw that the area was under construction. A large plastic sheet was taped from ceiling to floor and a do not enter sign on the wall next to it showed. Rolling your eyes you headed back the way you came. A noise coming from the only door rang out.

I should get out of here, but what if someone was in trouble? Another noise made you walk over to the door and listen. As you got close to the door it opened with a hiss. A large figure appeared in your vision, you saw black garments and your eyes went up. Stepping back in fear, you were now staring into the mask of Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a chill in the air as your stared up at Commander Ren. The only sound to be heard was the mechanical breathing from the mask. Swallowing hard you felt your face grow hot and looked down at your feet. Even with the mask on, you felt his intense eyes on you. You took a giant step back which made Kylo take a small step forward. The door he came out of shut with a hiss.

"What do you think are doing?" He said in a monotone mechanical voice.

You kept your eyes down and let out a shaky breath. "I-I heard a noise sir. I wa.."

He stepped closer to you, he grabbed your chin and forced you to look up. "I don't care if you heard noise. This area is off limits. The fact that you are here tells me you cannot follow orders. Seems you need to be punished."

Gasping you tried to shake your head but his grip on your chin increased. You knew there would be a bruise in the morning. "Please! Sir...I-I was assigned near this area. I didn't mean to disobey orders!"

He let go of your chin and shook his head. You heard a tsk coming from his mask since he was so close. He raised his hands and placed them on the side of the mask. A click and a hiss was heard and you gasp seeing him lift his mask off. He shook his head letting his long raven hair fall to his shoulders.

You studied his face as he put his mask under his arm and stared at you. He was paler then you though he would be and beauty marks peppered his face. His lips were pink and plump which made you bite the inside of your cheek. After a few mintues of studying him your eyes flick to his and you step back. His eyes stared at you like a prey staring at his kill. His face showed no emotion as he watched you step back.

"Still....you disobeyed and I will not have it. If I let you go without punishment what would that make me? You need to be a example to anyone who even thinks about coming in this area who do not have permission." His voice was not what you expected it was sorta deep and intimidating. What scared you was how calm he spoke. You heard of his angry and to be on the end of his out burst would a very bad thing.

He stepped toward you again and you stepped back. Shaking your head, your lip trembled as your eyes watered. "Please sir...p-please..."

His hand shot out and he grabbed your wrist. He pulled you near him and he stared down at you. "Shhhh. No amount of begging will save you. Now le..."

A crackling noise came from within the room behind him, the door opened with the other wave of his hand.

"Sir? Sir? General Hux is looking for you. Supreme Leader Snoke wants to see him and you." Said a voice from a com on the wall. The rest of the room was dark and made it impossible to see inside.

Kylo let go of your wrist and turned around. He walked over to the com and flicked a switch. "Tell Hux I will meet him there." He barked.

While he spoke to the person on the com, you quickly ran down the hall and ran back to your tools. You picked up your pace when you heard heavy footsteps echo from the restricted hall.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE! I WILL FIND YOU LITTLE ONE!" His voice followed you as you grabbed your tools and ran for the elevator. With a shaky finger you pressed the call button. It felt like forever but the doors opened up and you threw yourself inside. You kept your eyes on the hall and felt your blood run cold as Kylo appeared at the end of the hall. His chest raised and fell as he glared at you with gritted teeth. The doors slowly shut and he smirked at you. "See you soon pet" He growled when the door shut with a click.


	4. Chapter 4

You turned on your side and let out a long sigh. Your head was reeling over the confrontation with the Commander. You expected storm troopers to come to your quarters and dragged you to him. No one came. It has been almost a week and you felt like you were walking on egg shells.

Luckily for you, the Commander was off the ship with his Knights of Ren. Where he was and what he was doing, didnt concern you. You only found out he was gone when you over heard General Hux, complain about it as he walked by with his secretary.

He could come back any day and that made your stomach turn. Leaning up in bed, you dig your hand through your (H/L,H/C). There was no way you would get any sleep tonight. You swung your legs and placed your feet on the cold floor. You groaned and got up. The cot made a creaking noise and the pillow fell to the floor. You rolled your eyes and stretched, you would get that later. Maybe some food will help you sleep.

You quickly dressed in black slacks, black long sleeves with black socks and black standard shoes. Not your normal black outfit you would wear when not working but it was on the floor and you didn't feel like bending over to get it. Your back was sore from laying on the cot anyways. You headed out of your quarters and to the cafeteria. You saw a few storm troopers making there rounds but other then that the halls were empty.

Turning the corner of the hallway that was next to the cafeteria, you spot one of the Knights of Ren. You froze and felt the blood drain from your face. If the Knights is here then that means...

"Hello, little pet." His mechanical voice came from behind you. You didn't move to turn, you didn't want it to be true that he was back. His promise to discipline you came flooding back into your mind. You felt him come right behind you, you closed your eyes and shook your head slowly. "Oh yes little pet, you will be punished. But the real question is how to punish you?" He said in his monotone mechanical voice. Did he just hear your thoughts? You thought that was a myth or a scare tactic.

You felt his gloved hand gentle slide down your arm, you jerked away which made him chuckle. You heard a hiss and swallowed hard, you knew he took off his mask. You felt him lean close to your ear. "Your thoughts are quite loud. So yes I can hear anyones thoughts. Your thoughts are my favorite to listen too though. Oh, the fun we will have pet. I have been watching you. As you work, eat and even yes little one sleep. Those times you woke up late, it was because of me. You are too delicious to ignore anymore." He whispered in your ear. He placed his right hand on your side and pull you back against him. You felt his hard member press against your ass. "You feel that little pet? You're the cause of it. You're my waking thought and my final one when I go to sleep. Now...now stop pulling away pet." He whispered in his normal voice as you try to step away from him.

"Ren!" You looked up to see a General Hux walking toward you two with a scowl on his face. You hear Kylo growl and step back from you. "You were suppose to meet Phasma and me.. We WERE suppose to go over the plans to attack the rebel base on Jakku but like always you're messing around." The General said with a smirk. Hux's blue eyes flicked to yours and he held them there until the Commander stepped from behind you and stepped close to Hux. You saw his mask tucked under his arm. Your eyes widen as you felt the tension between the Commander and the General.

"Last time I checked Hux, I do not answer to you. As far as I am concerne you do not need me for Jakku." He snarled at Hux. He placed his mask in his left hand and his other hand bawled into fist and you could hear the leather squeaked. Hux didn't flinched under Kylo's glare. He smirked and placed both of his pale hands behind his back. "That is where you are wrong Ren. Orders came from our Supreme Leader. Whatever mission you had is no longer a priority. Unless you would like to go against his order."

You could hear Kylo breathing heavy and see his shoulders go up and down. He stood stiff as he continued to glare at Hux. Hux kept his gaze with a smirk never left his face. Kylo cursed under his breath and stormed passed Hux. Kylo barked a order to his knight who snapped to action. Placing his mask back on and the last thing you saw of the Commander was his cape whipping behind him as he turn the corner. You let out a shaky breath and felt your shoulders sag. You didn't realize General Hux was still in front of you and studying you. You shift uncomfortably under his piercing blue eye and looked down.

He stepped closer to you until you saw his boots. You kept your gaze down and hoped he would lose interest and move on. No such luck. Flinching a pale finger came into your view and went under your chin. You felt your chin move up. "Look at me." Hux said slowly. Your eyes slowly met his and you shuddered. He studied your face with a blank look. Standing still you just waited. A corner of Hux's mouth lifted and he stepped closer. "My...you are pretty aren't you. I can see why Ren likes you. He even asked to see your file...I of course denied him but none the less he found away around me." He gripped your chin and tilt it to the left and right. He made a satisfying noise and dropped his hand. He stood straight and looked passed you. "Move along MS-0908."

You blinked a few times and nodded. Stepping past him, you slowly start to walk away. His hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. You turned and looked at him. He kept his gaze in front of him and he shifted his feet. "If Ren bothers you again...tell me." You nodded and said yes sir to him. Satisfied with your answer he let go of your wrist and you walked over to the door to the cafeteria. You glanced back at General Hux to see him staring at you. You turned quickly and headed in, you felt his gaze follow you.


	5. Chapter 5

Avoiding slamming into a storm trooper who was heading out the door, you headed to wait in line for your food. There weren't many people there. A few nurses, storm troopers, some from bridge and a radar tech. With the tray in hand you head to a empty table and sit down. The food was a paste like and of different colors. It was tasted bland but it was enough to pass as food from the first order.

You stirred the orange paste with your spoon as you thought about your encounter with Ren and odd one from Hux. Out of all the two people to attract attention to, why did it have to be two of the most important people in the first order. You mixed two of the paste together as you were lost in thought. You didn't feel like eating anymore, your stomach felt sour. How did this day end up like this? Just yesterday the day was a normal day and now....you hope both there mission on Jakku were a long one. They made you feel nervous and alittle scared.

Sighing you stood up with your uneaten food and toss it out. You decided to head back to your quarters and try to get some sleep. You quickly made your way there and with a relief didn't see Commander Ren or General Hux. As the door to your quarters shuts behind you, you took a deep breath and let it out slowly. A pink light catches your eye and your eyes flicked to it. What looked like a rose made cruelly with metal laid on the table next to your cot. Pink light shimmered from the metal petals and cast pink shadows on the walls.

In a daze you walk to the rose and gently pick it up. It was surprisingly light and warm. You study it for awhile, turning it this way and that. It was so pretty, you couldn't take your eyes off of it. Something brown caught your eye, a small folded piece of paper you missed was also on the table. You set the rose down gentle and picked up the piece of paper. Opening it slowly you see neat cursive in red ink on the page.

"Soon my pet." It read. You let the paper fall out of your hand. Without realizing it you found yourself sitting on your cot with the rose in your hand. You let it also fall out of your hand and it landed with a soft thud on the cot. Closing your eyes you laid near the wall and tried to calm nerves. This is has to be a dream, you just wanted to wake up from this bizarre nightmare. A part of you did like the attention from the Commander but you would not admit it. You heard the commander had no problem getting any woman he wanted, you would not fall for any of his tricks. Surprisingly he was a bit of a man whore, shuddering you hugged yourself. Your eyes grew heavy and you let yourself fall asleep.

A loud knock startled you awake. You leaned up and slide out of your cot and rubbed your face. What time was it? You slowly walked over and yawned as you pushed the button next to the door. The door opened with a hiss and a lone storm trooper stood in front of you. The trooper took a step forwarding into the room, making you quickly back up until your back legs hit your cot. The trooper seem to look around the room and turned back to you.

"MS-0908?" Asked the trooper in its mechanical voice. You nodded not keeping your eyes off them. Also nodding they stepped away from the door and tilt there head to the door. "Follow me" Confused you slowly walked past the trooper and out your door. They walked behind you and nudge you in the back with there blaster. "Move." They grunted. You complied and started walking down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked in a meek voice. Another nudge in the back made you not ask another question. Walking down a few more halls, you turn to see only one black door at the end of one hall. The air felt colder down this hallway so you rubbed your arms as you approached the door. The trooper stepped from behind you and press the black button next to the door. The door opened with a hiss and you were nudge again to move. Inside the room the walls, floor and ceiling were black. A black couch with a chair sat near the wall at the far side of the room with a window. There were two doors that were on the right side of the room and a kitchen on the left.

You stood looking around the room, unaware that the trooper left. Walking to the window you stared at the stars. Whoever had this room was very important. Your job didn't allow you go sit and gaze. So to be able to now was a treat. Turning from the window you went to ask the trooper a question but frowned seeing him gone. Not surprised you walked to the couch and sat down. Why were you here? Who room was this? Your eyes widen. Please don't let this be Commander Ren room or even General Hux. Your thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of the door. A trooper in sliver armor stepped in. Your blood went cold. It was Captain Phasma. You saw her on the bridge and knew she ruled with a iron fist. She scared you and you seen what happened when someone crossed her. She stood there for a second. After the door shut she made her way over to the couch.

You scooted to the other end of the couch as she sat down. Raising her hands she gripped her mask and pulled it off. You never seen her without her mask. She had pale skin with long blonde hair sat the mask next to her. She pushed the loose hairs from her face and turned to look at you. She stared at you coldly with her icy blue eyes. You felt warm crawl up your neck and you kept your eyes on the floor. A few mintues of silence and she spoke coldly. "We need to talk." 


	6. Chapter 6

Phasma kept her cold stare on you, you looked away and adjusted uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak again but her door opened with a hiss. General Hux walked through with a annoyed look on his face. He was looking down at a data pad in his hand.

"Phasma....did you get to look at the new plans that child suggested? I swear he wil..." his voiced was clipped as glanced up at Phasma and frowned. His eyes flicked to you and his eyebrows raised. "MS-0908...." Hux looked back at Phasma with a confused look. "I expected you to be alone and getting ready to go to Jakku. I wasn't aware you were having company."

Phasma shot to her feet and stood at attention. "General I..." Hux raised a hand to stop her and walked over to you. "You should not be here. Let me escort you back to your quarters." He said looked down at you. You glanced over at Phasma, who said nothing. You nodded and stood up. Hux smirked and placed a hand on your lower back. He gentle pushed you towards the door, his hand felt warm against your back. As the door hiss opened Hux looked back at Phasma. "Meet me at docking." You heard her confirm and the door hissed shut. The storm troopers stood at the sides of the door, with there blaster raised to there chest.

How you wish the ground would swallow you up. You didn't need or want to be escorted to your quarters. But this wasnt anyone. This was General Hux, so you bit your tongue and allowed him to walk you down the cold halls. Hux didn't say a word until you were at your door, he brushed a hair behind your ear. You trembled at his touch and kept your gaze down. "Ren thinks he so clever. Making things difficult, he has no idea who he is messing with. He is just a spoiled child, he's not man enough for you. What he does not know is I found away to stay and he has to go. I do not like him touching what is mine! You are mine, aren't you angel?" You glanced up at him, you didn't know what to do so you stepped closer to your door.

Hux frowned alittle and grabbed your wrist. "Do not do that! I asked you a question..." Heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall and headed towards you two. He pulled you to his chest and wrapped his other around you. "Let her go hux!" You heard growl behind you, you glanced past Hux to see Kylo. Hux tightened his grip on you and glared at him.

Kylo had his normal outfit on minus his helmet. He walked slowly over you two, with his lightsaber in his right hand. You looked between the two and felt the tension slowly rising. Hux scoffed at Ren and looked at his lightsaber. "You wouldn't dare!" He snarled as he pushed you behind him. Kylo raised his lightsaber and pointed it at Hux with a crazy look in his eyes.

Luckily for you, Phasma came running down the hall and placed herself in between Kylo and Hux. She glanced turned towards you. "Get in your room and lock the door! Now MS-0908!" She commanded. You didnt need to be told twice. So you pushed the button to open your door and quickly ran inside when it hissed open. Not looking at the three, you hit the button that was in your room to close the door. Then pressed the button next to it to lock it, you stepped back and listened. You could hear talking from the other side of the door, the words sounded mumbled but you didn't care.

You stood there what felt like hours. There was some yelling and the sound of Kylo's lightsaber being activated. The next sound scared you, the sound of metal being ripped open flooded your room. You covered your ears and stepped back until your back legs hit your cot. You sat down hearing yells and more metal being damaged. Then suddenly silence, you put your hands down on your lap and listen. The only sound you could hear was your own breathing. You sat there for a hour and listened. You leg was cramping so you got up, curiosity got the better of you and you went over to the door. Taking a deep breath you hit the unlock button and then button to open your door. Gasping, you saw large gashes on the wall next to your room, smoked rolled towards the ceiling and wires sparked that were destroyed.

You looked past the smoke surrounding your door and didn't see the three. The hallway was eerily quite. You glanced back at the destroyed panel on the wall and shuddered. Kylo anger showed as the last bit of glowing red was seen on the edges of the gashes. You stepped back into your room and wrapped your arms around yourself as the door shut with a hiss. What are you going to do? Kylo and Hux wanted you and would kill the other if need be it seemed. No...you would not allow this. You had to get away, from both of them. One way or another you decided, you were going to get off this ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short. I wanted to get at least two chapters in before I head to bed.

Pulling yourself up off your cot, you shut off the alarm. You didn't get much sleep, your mind was whirling with plans to how you would escape. Some ideas popped up and you wrote them down on the notepad next to your cot. You shuffled to the refresher, not eager to start the day.

Fifteen minutes later you got put of the shower and put on some clean work clothes. You grabbed your data pad and the notepad next to your cot. Thats all you need for someone to find out your plans of escape. Walking put of your quarters with the notepad safely hidden in one of the pockets of your work pants. You made the trip to the cafeteria with more ideas popping in your head. Two storm troopers walked past you, with blaster in there hands. They were talking low and your ears peaked when they mentioned Commander Ren, General Hux and Phasma.

"I heard Commander Ren almost ran his saber through General Hux but Captain Phasma was there to stop it." one trooper said as they adjust the blaster in there hand. The other trooper nodded and turned his helmet towards the other end of the hallway. "Them and the Knights of Ren left early this morning. I don't envy Captain Phasma, she has to babysit them now. Supreme Leader Snoke's orders." Your heart soared hearing the two men were gone. Now your plans of escape would be a lot easier. But not by a lot.

You still had to either sneak on a ship leaving the station or steal one. You have never flown a ship and knew sneaking on one was your only option. You grinned heading into the cafeteria, as the troopers walked away, what they said next stopped you cold in your tracks. You heard one say that the trip to Jakku was a short one. Two days tops, you shook your head confused. The other trooper said that the Resistance there already gave up and the three were to over see the capture of few and killing of the rest.

The troopers turned a corner and out of sight as you chewed over the new information. You thought you would have days or even weeks for your escape. Now you only had two days. No longer hungry, you turned and dashed to your room. It had to be today. You couldn't wait. They could come back a day early. You had to pack what you had, which was not much and go. Lucky for you ships would leave the station ever hour. You just had to be on one before they noticed you didn't show up for duty.


	8. Chapter 8

Brushing the hair back from your eyes, you stuffed the last of your items in a bag. You turned and glanced around your room. How did it come to this? Fleeing and from the first order no doubt. No, from Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux you thought bitterly. You wanted no part of whatever there game would be. You knew they despised one another and would use you to the others advantage. No, you would not be a pawn. Escaping in your mind made you feel a little at ease, but that would be easier said then done. 

As you swung your bag over your shoulder and exited your quarters you hoped for the last time. Your thoughts went to Phasma. What did she want to talk to you about? It was a shame Hux interrupted before she said anything. Now she was with the two man you feared on Jakku or so you hoped. You shook your head to rid of the negative thoughts, no time to dwell on that. I need to focus on getting out of here. You quickly made your way to the shuttle bay, thank god it was the middle of the night. The shuttle bay should be empty or so you hoped. You saw no one in the halls, this seems like luck was on your side. Hopefully it kept going. As you got to the shuttle bay, you leaned against the wall to avoid the camera that was moving back and forth. When it turned down the hall, you quickly went in the shuttle bay. It was eerily quite as you moved past some crates that were against one wall. Moving past the crates you spotted seven ships littered around the bay. You crept pass some, the computer station was near the middle. The computer was on standby mode, which you thanked your lucky stars.

Hitting a few buttons made the computer hum to life, scanning the monitor you saw a few files that you knew was not what you needed. Finally on the bottom right of the screen it showed a file named Scehdule flights. You use your finger, since it was touch screen to open the file. A list appeared and had the list of comings and goings of ships. You scanned a few and found one that was promising. A flight to Bespin to bring supplies to some First Order sympthizers was living early in the morning. The supplies were already on the ship, you could hide and hopefully not be found. The ship with the supplies was near the wall on the far side of the shuttle bay. You quickly exited out of the file and got it back to standby mode. You made your way over the ship and found the button to open the back of the ship. It hissed and slowly came down with a thud, you adjusted the bag on your shoulders and walked up the ramp. A red light helped you see your way and you looked for a spot that you could hide before you closed the ships door. A small space between a crate and the wall showed it could hide you well. You smiled as you set your bag in the hiding spot and shut the ships door. It was going to be a long night but that was worth the price of your freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter being short. I will try to make it up for you on this chapter.

You decided to use your bag as a pillow and then lay down. The hiding spot was only big enough for you to lay in a fetal position. Creaks and moans filled the ship and made it difficult to fall alseep. You listened with a feeling of dread. Would they find you hidding here, what waits for you on Besin, can you get away from Kylo & Hux? The questions raced in your head as you adjusted the bag, letting out a slow breath. You closed your eyes and concentrated on your slow brreathing. The last thought before you finally drifted off to sleep was about your freedom that was so close. The first time in a long time you felt hope blossom in your chest.

A loud bang startled you awake. Your heart race in your chest as you leaned up int a sitting position. Voices could be heard just outside the ship, you tilt your head and listened. Droids, troopers by the way you heard them walk, ships and other people went about there day. You slowly got to your feet but stayed in a crouched position so you could still stay out of sight. You didn't know where and when the crew of the ship were going to arrive. Let alone when they would be cleared to go to Bespin.

It seemed like hours before the ramp of the ship slowly lowered. A lone storm trooper walked up the ramp and you watched from a cracked between the crate and the wall. The trooper held a data pad and walked over to a crate near the ramp. Another trooper walked up the ramp and placed a small crate on top of the larger crate the other trooper was looking at. Both troopers started talking about the supply run to Bespin. You half listened to them abd peered past them. It looked like a normal busy day in the shuttle bay, you could a BB-8 roll by with a captain walking by the ramp. A few other people with the normal first order outfits were standing at the computer and working.

The two troopers moved on to the the crates, still talking about the trip to Bespin. Next thing you know they were in front of your crate. The one trooper who was first to come aboard, grabbed the smaller crate and handed it to the other trooper. He then opened the crate and peered inside. They were so close to where you were hidding that if they stepped to the right and peered down they could see you. Your palms and forehead started to sweat, if they caught you. It would be a reconditioning for you and if Kylo & Hux found out you tried to escape, you would never be alone again. You knew they would have a guard on you all day and night. You shuddered from the thought and crouched down lower. The trooper moved a few things around and entered something into the data pad. He shut the crate and placed the smaller one on top of it. "Alright, checking of the cargo is done. Let's get the others and go." The other trooper agreed and walked with him down the ramp. The ramp slowly closed and you let out a breath you didn't know you were hlding.

You heard the two troopers talking outside the ship, you sighed feeling impatient. How long does it take to get a ship to get going? Sitting back down, you leaned your back against the wall and waited in the dark. You had nothing but your thoughts to keep you entertained. You thoughts drifted to what happened to you, you finally had a chance to fully digest it al. Suddenly the ship seemed to shudder to life, it brought you back out of your thoughts. A low groan could be heard from the middle of the ship, you grinned. You must be taking off, hopefully all your seeking on the ship pays off. You suddendly felt lighter and a bit dizzy and knew you were leaving the Star Base Killer. You some of the stress leave you as you tried to get comfortable for the journey to Bespin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I suck. I need to write longer and better chapters. I will try harder I promise.

Sitting on the comfy bed, you smiled as you glanced around the room. What it took to get here was worth it and you hoped Kylo and Hux didn't find you. Once they knew you were gone though, you shook your head. No, I won't let them get me again. I know they will be hell to pay and they would not stop looking for you. You would worry about that when the time came. Right now you wanted to enjoy the freedom you felt and deserved. Your mind thought back to how you got to Bespin. You remembered taking a nap and waking up when the ship shuttered, which meant it was landing. You nervously leaned against the crate. What if the troopers went right to getting the crates out? You heard numerous people on hw the troopers doing supply runs would not immediately drop off the supplies. They would go to the cantan and get some drinks. You had to grab unto the crate from stopping yourself from falling over when the ship landed. The ship went quiet a few mintues later and you decided to wait a bit. You knew the ship was in a area that was restricted, the first order didn't want just anyone to handle the supplies. They made it clear to the people who were for the first order that getting the supplies would only go one way, there way. They would have the Storm Troopers who brought the supplies stay with it and make sure it was going to where it ended to go. Not trust it would get to the right place, they didn't have the power they have by not being careful. With that in mind you knew it would be easy to sneak off the ship, no one but the Storm Troopers had access to get into the area. Leaving the area was a different story if you were already in the restricted area. You grabbed and swung it over your shoulder and slowly crept from behind your hidden spot.

You used the red light that for some reason not on when the one trooper was checking the crates to find the button to open the ramp. A few mintues later, you were outside the ship and the ramp was closing. You glanced around when the ramp closed shut with a hiss and a clicking sound. The area was what you expected, deserted. There were a few doors you saw, that looked promising on getting out of the area. Two were against the far wall and the other one was to your right. You frowned kicking yourself for not looking at a map of where you were and how to get out of there. You decided to take the left door with the other door that was against the far wall. You walked over to the door and pressed the button next to it. A swish sound could be heard and the door slide open. A long white glossy hallway and a door that was also white was at the other end of the hall way. You had a feeling that this was the right way. Walking slowly down the sterlie looking hallway, you approached the door. The door slide open to show different type of people and species walk around a large area. You smiled and enter the area, now you just had to find a room. You watch people trying too figure out who to talk to, a blue alien with a long neck stood at a white glossy desk. The alien had a all white outfit, from there shirt to there shoes. That seemed to be a good place to start, you waited for a man and a child to walk by. Walking over to the desk, you saw a few different species were in front of you. One look like a famiy, mostly looked like you but had wider eyes that changed different colors. They had on the same color and type of clothes on, there hair was white like snow from Hoth. They were currently talking to the alien at the desk. You watched the family not seeing there species before. The small child kept looking around as the parents talk. The one species behind them was a Chiss. A black shirt and black pants made his blue skin stand out more. The color of his clothes matched his slick black hair, his eye which were looking bored were blood red. The woman standing in front of you was a Zabrak. You stepped back a little, knowing there kind were fierce warriors. You knew if you had to fight her, you would lose badly. She had a orange color of skin which made her black horns on her head pop more, the black facial tattoo seemed more pronounced against her orange skin. Her hair was that was in a high ponytail was a deep purple. She had a tight jump suit on that was black, she looked annoyed and turned around and glanced you up and down. She smirked after sizing you up and turn back around and placed her orange hand on her hip. It didn't take long before you were finally next in line.

The blue alien smiled at you as you stepped up to the desk. "Hi...Is there a room I can rent here?" You asked adjusting your stance. The blue alien nodded and started to type on her computer. She glanced up at her and turn the computer so she could see. "Yes we do. As you see here on the screen, we have a few. Would you like on the ground level or up high?" You thought for a second and decided on a ground level. Can never be too careful. Who knows if Kylo or Hux show up, having a ground level room can get you out in a hurry. She smiled again and turned the computer screen back around. She asked for your name and you paused. It would be a very bad idea to give your real name so you said the first name that popped in your head. The blue alien who you saw had on a name tag, her named was Lily. Lily was typing away and then looked at you. Your eyes widen when she told you how many credits the room was, you took your bag and grabbed the credits. Before you joined the First Order, you worked at your cantan on your home planet. You saved quite sum of credits and hid it from the first order. Again better to be safe then sorry. You handed her the credits which she took with a smile. A few mintues later you were heading to the room you rented, you held the key card in your right hand. Lily was very nice to you and recommended a few places to go while you were here. She also told you how to get to your room, the place they were in was very big and someone could get easily lost if they didn't pay attention. With directions in mind and key card in hand you past two chideren running down the long hall, they turned a corner and disappeared from sight. You chuckled and shook your head. Heading down the hallway, you saw on the wall signs which way were the room. You turned right and headed down the long hallway, turning down a few hallways you found yourself in front of the door of the room you rented. On the wall to the left was where you would swiping the card, you quickly swiped your card.

A beep could be heard and the white glossy door swished opened. You were greeted with darkness, you step into the room and the lights flicked on. Scanning the room you saw it was small but had a bed, table, nightstand, a door on the right and a window to the far wall. The room and furiturne was glossy white which you frowned. Did they ever heard of different colors? You shook your head and walked over to the bed and placed your bag on top of it. You sat down barely avoiding the bag and thought back on what happened the past few days. Just yesterday you were on the Star Destroyer and now you were in a small room on Bespin. Hopefully this would work and you were drag back to them. Your stomach growled and you huffed. You haven't eaten since you were on the Star Destroyer, Lily did mention a place to eat. If you wore a robe or at least covered your face you could go to the cantean, you doubt the storm troopers would reconginze you but it better to not take any chances. Opening your bag, you looked through it and found the long light pink robe that belong to your mothers. The only thing you had of your parents, you decided to take a quick shower. You felt grimy and needed one badly.

A short time later you slipped on your mothers robe and put the hood up. The only mirror was in the refresher and it would only show you from the head to the shoulders. You grabbed you room key and credits then headed out. Walking down a few hallways, you saw on the wall the a sign for the canteen. You smiled and followed the signs. When you entered the canteen you were taking back a bit. It looked busy, it was a large canteen with tables with chairs scattered about it. The wondefully smells made your stomach growl again, you scanned the room and saw a line at the back right of the place. You quickly made a beeline to the line, the line was alittle long but you didn't mind. The line moved up alittle and a few people got in the line behind you.You study the people eating and leaving. You wondered what there life was like, a tap on your shoulder made you look behind you. A tall man with black wavy hair, tan skin and brown kind eyes smiled at you. He chuckled when you turned toward him and leaned his shoulder against the wall. He was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the collar was up instead of down. He had on black leather gloves and a dark brown bandana tied to his left shoulder. He had a sack over his shoulder and rested at his left hip, you glanced down at his brown pants and shoes then back up at him. He was clean shaven and very handsome. He kept his eyes on you and kept a warm smile on his lips. "You need to move up." He said with the warm smile on his face. You whipped your head back to the front of the line and saw a gap, you looked back a him as your cheeks grew hot. "I'm sorry...guess I am not paying attention." A low snarl made you look behind the man to see a large man with horns coming from his jaw. The man turned to the other man. "Relax. We are moving." The man moved to be beside you and glanced at you again. "Let's move up shall we? You nodded and moved up with him in the line. When you were caught up in the line, the man leaned his left shoulder against the wall and study you. You shuffled your feet and looked down, when you looked back up he was a little closer. "So...are you here with someone or alone?" He asked scratching his chin. You suddenly felt nervous. Should you tell him you were alone? Who knows, he might be with the first order. But something told you he wasn't with the first order and you could trust him. "I am actually alone." He nodded as you both move a little up in the line. "I am alone too. Was just making a pit stop before I head out." He said as he stepped closer to you. He slapped himself in the head and laughed. His laugh made you relax a little and you laughed with him. "How rude of me. I'm Poe...Poe Dameron."


	11. Chapter 11

Poe held out his hand which you shook with a smile. His hand was warm just like his smile, you didn't relize you were still shaking his hand and let go. Your cheek grew hot again and you let go. When you look back up at Poe, he had a twinkle in his eye. You told him your name which he repeated, it sounded nice when he said it. The line was slowly moving along as you two talked, you found out he was a pilot. He boasted on how good he was and that he had his own squad to lead. You listen with a smile and nodded. His voice was soft and easy to listen too. You both finally made it to the front of the line and Poe grabbed a two tray's. He handed you a tray and you thanked him, he gave you his warm smile and grabbed some plates of different color food. You looked down the line of the food that were in serving contanters. There were many different shapes, color and sizes of food. It did look better then the food being served at the Star Destroyer. So following Poe's lead you grabbed the same ones he did. Down a bit was a open container of what looked like drinks. They also were different colors. Poe grabbed a blue one so you did the same. You went to pay for your food but Poe stopped you. "Let me. It's the least I can do for having company with a beautiful women." You felt your stomach fluttered and nodded with a grin. After paying you both walked to a table and sat down. Poe sat across from you and started to eat what looked like lime green and was square shape. You grabbed your fork and poked at the one that looked yellow and heard Poe chuckle. "It's not going to bite you sweatheart." You glanced at him and then back at the substance that was on your fork. 

Shoving the yellow jello like substance into your mouth, your eyebrows went up in surprised. It was actually good. It was sweet and had a fruit like taste too it. You chewed slowly and swallowed before eating more of the yellow jello. You both ate in silence for a bit, Poe put his fork down and adjusted in his seat. "So (y/n) tell me about yourself, are you in Bespin long?" You also sat your fork down and placed your chin on your hand. "There is not much to tell and like you just passing through." He nodded listening. "Well if you want...I could take you were you want to go next." You were taking back by his question. You didn't really know him and just met him, but something told you he would not harm you. You did want to not stay there more then one day and the quicker you got away from Bespin the better. You looked around the room and saw no signs of the storm troopers, you lowered your hood and smiled at him. You heard him give a small gasp, he stared at you for longer then you liked and you looked down at your food. "Hey...I'm sorry I just..look I am leaving soon and I will happily bring you somewhere if you want." You looked back up and nodded. 

"Thank you Poe. I don't want to be in your way or anything. Y..." You heard exciting beeping near Poe and he looked and bent down. "Hey buddy. I thought you were going to stay in the room...no...not yet...yes buddy soon....maybe later...(y/n}...this is BB-8 and BB-8 this is (y/n)." You leaned sideways and saw a round ball that had different colors. You recongized it being similar to the BB-9E in the first order. It looked a tad dirty but was orange, white and sliver with a black lense. Two antenna were on top of it's head and one was longe then the other. BB-8 rolled over to you and beeped happily. Poe nodded and chuckled. "He happy to meet you." You gentle placed your hand on the side of the droid and gave it a light pat. "it's nice to meet you too BB-8." The droid beeped again the rolled back over to Poe. Poe spoke to it before it rolled away, you watched it leave with confusion. "Where is he going?" You asked as the door to the room shut. "He is getting my ship ready to leave...like I said I can bring you anywhere you want to go." Grabbing your fork, you slipped some orange jello into your mouth and nodded. Swallowing and placing your fork down, you looked at Poe. "I would appericate the help Poe. I won't be in your way. It was very nice of you to offer." Poe smiled at you and ate the rest of his food. He pushed the tray to the side and placed his arms on the table. "You won't be in the way (y/n). It's just BB-8 and me. We should get going, if that is okay." You nodded picking up your tray of half eaten food and stood up, Poe grabbed his tray and stood up as well. You both walked over to the trash can and placed your uneaten food in the trash, you both placed your trays on top and headed for the door.

Poe walked beside you as you head down the hallway. "Do you have anything you need to get before we head off?" Nodding you past a elderly woman with a cane and turned down another hallway towards your room. "Just my bag. I packed light." He stepped closer to you and followed you to your room. Swiping the card key, you stepped back as the door swished opened and glanced at Poe. "Would you like to come in. Just got to grab my bag and give back my key." He nodded as he walked behind you, the lights flicked on and you walked over to the bed and grabbed your bag. You turned and looked over at Poe who was looking around the room. "Okay....let's drop off my key." Poe steps out of the way and you walk past him and out to the hallway. Talking as you walked back to Lily who helped you with the room, you thought how nice it was to actually talk to someone. To carry on a conversation instead of feeling like anything you said could get you in trouble. You enter the large room that was still busy with people walking around and spotted Lily. She was still in the same spot and you saw she was helping out a little girl. With Poe next to you, you went behind the girl. The little girl had a yellow flower dress on with white shoes. She had pink hair that was in pigtails and yellowish skin, her eyes were solid black when the little girl glanced back at you two. Poe and you talked as the Lily helped the little girl. A few mintues later the little girl skipped away with a smile on her face, all three of you watched her skipped out of sight. You turned and looked at Lily who was already smiling at you. "Did you find your room okay?" She asked as she glanced over at Poe. You nodded and sat the key on the desk. "I did. Thank you so much but I won't be needing a room now." She nodded and slide the key to her and typed on the computer. You only left her for a few hours and she handed the credits to you with a warm smile. "Since you didn't use the room long, I can give your credits back to you. Thank you for your visit to Bespin. We hope you come visit us again." 

You took the credits and thanked her again for all of her help. Poe and you turned away and followed the sign that say docking bay. Talking as you walked, you noticed how close Poe got to you. Maybe he was just being nice you thought. You found you didn't mind that he was close and he smelled of earth and tad bit of sweat. It worked for him as you turned the corner to where the now dock bay was. The dock bay was littered with ships on the floor, there was a very large door that was opened that showed the stars of space. The area around the door had a milky white film that made it safe to anyone coming and going in the area so they would not be sucked out into space. Poe walked over to a old looking H-2 Executive Shuttle with BB-8 on top, the shuttle was a fading of blue and white. As you got closer to it, you could see dents and scratches along the hull. Poe looked back at you with a wide grin and slapped his hand on the side of the ship. "This is her. Don't let the look fool you, she still runs. She is..." You stepped forward and cut him off. "A H-2 Executive Shuttle! I heard of these but never seen one! She is beautiful Poe!" Poe stared at you with his jaw slacked, you walked over and ran a hand along the hull with a grin. Poe watched you in awe. BB-8 broke him out of his stared and he cleared his throat with caught your attention. You stopped and looke over at him blushing. "Sorry, I love ships. This one is very impressive." Poe opened the shuttle door and nodded up it. "Well wait until you see the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

You walked up the ramp with Poe close behind you, glancing around you let out gasp. The area was large with glossy dark green floors and walls, a long green couch sat against the wall near a door to the left, a square cherry wood table sat in front of the couch. A bar was against the left wall with different liquors on a shelf that was above the bar, different size glasses hung above the long glossy looking bar. You walked to the center of the room and took it all in, Poe shut the ramp door and walked over to you. "Nice isn't. The ship is not mine, it's a friend's who letting me borrow it. There are a few quarters if you go down the door to the left...Pick anyone as I do the checks and get permisson to leave." You nod and head down the hallway, looking back you see Poe staring at you. You turn around fast feeling your cheeks grow hot, you let out a small huff then contiued down the hallway. You took the left when the hallway came to a end and saw about five doors, three on the right and two on the left. Open the first door on the left, you peered in. The lights flicked on and it showed a medium size bed, with a side table. On the far right was a white dresser and a mirror above it. Next to it was a door which when you open was the refresher. It wasn't a bad room but you wanted to check out the other rooms. Standing at the second to last door that was on the right, you press the button and it the door swish opened. This room was occupied, a few shirts and pants were laying on either the big bed or chair that was near the door. You stepped into the room and took it in, it was larger so far then the other rooms. There were three doors instead of one and the bed was much larger. It looked like a king, the sheets were a moss green. There were two side tables and one had a blaster with a glass of water on it. As you were studing what looked like a package on the dresser, you didn't hear Poe come in.

He leaned against the door and watched you, setting the package down back on the dresser. You happen to look over to the mirror on the far left wall, you gasp seeing Poe watching you and spun around fast. Poe chuckled and stepped into the room. "We got the clear to leave. I see you found my room. It's alot nicer then the one I am use too. Anyways did you find a room?" You shook your head as you tried to calm your heart that was beating fast. You tilt your head toward the package and shuffled your feet. "So what's in the package Mr.Dameron?" He stepped into the room and looked at the package. "Well that is a secret sweetheart. Let's leave it at that." You nodded again and smiled alittle. "Well if you say so...but no I haven't found a room yet. I have one more to look at it. The one to the left of this one." Poe turned to hear BB-8 beepling happily out in the hall. He bent down and started to talk to it and you walked over to the door. Just then Poe leaned back up and turn to you. "Well I can tell you that room is the smallest one and is more like a broom closet. The one across from mine is the second biggest and you can call me Poe. But we should going, the people here annoyed if you are not going after the checks and permission to leave."

You followed Poe and BB-8 to the cockpit and sat in the passenger seat. After strapping in you looked back to see BB-8 roll into his dock that was near the door, you turned back then looked over at Poe. He was too busy flicking switches to see you glancing at him, you sighed and looked out the cockpit window. You could see less ships then when you came into the docking bay and people walking around. Poe put on a headset and leaned back in his seat. "Flight 0418 to Bespin. Come in." You heared some static then a male voice came through. "This is Bespin. Are you finally ready to take off Flight 0418?" Poe glanced over at you with a smile and rolled his eyes. "Yes Bespin. We are ready." You heard the male mumble and clear his throat. "Alright Flight 0418. You are clear to take off." Poe thanked him and flicked on a few switches. The shipped shook for a second and you saw out the cockpit window that the ship was off the ground. Poe grabbed the controls and pushed it foward. The ship moved toward the shuttle bay doors slowly. A few mintues later you were past the doors and out into space. Poe flicked some switches and leaned back into his seat. "Alright. Let's get out of here. You alright back there buddy?" You heard a few beeps and you smiled. Poe looked over at you as he turned the controls to the left. "You ready (y/n)?" You nodded and settled back in your seat. "I'm ready Poe." He nodded and pushed the controls more forward. The ship move faster and not to long you Bespin was a just a small dot.

Poe put his hand on a large switch and grinned. "Lets get to light speed." You felt butterflies in your stomach as you kept your eyes on the cockpit window. He pushed the large switch foward and it got brighter. The stars took a long stringe likeness and you felt yourself get pushed into your seat. After a few mintues you got use to the stars rushing past and sighed happily. You were not that much further from Kylo and Hux. Poe seemed like a nice enough guy, but you were not willing to tell him that you were once with the First Order. His droid was a cute little thing and you felt comfortable around both of them. Which you haven't felt in a long time. Maybe you will stick around with the duo for a while. You leaned your head back in the chair and closed your eyes. You suddenly felt drained. Poe looked over at you and grinned to see you sleeping. You were snoring softly which Poe thought was cute, he got of his chair and approached you. He silently knelt down and brushed a hair out of your face and watched you sleep. He stayed knelt in front of you for a while, you didn't wake up once. Yawning he knelt back up and rubbed his face. He glanced over at the map that showed where they were and got in his seat again. He got off light speed and large asteroids passed by the ship. He easily navigated through the asteroids and a large planet appeared. It mostly looked green with a few spots of light blue scattered acrossed it.

He lowered the ship into the atmosphere and landed near a cave a few mintues later. He turned off the engines and turned to BB-8. "This seems like a nice place to stay for a bit. Come on buddy lets get some shut eye." He got up as BB-8 beeped happily and rolled over to him. He gentle picked you up bride style and you mummbled in your sleep. He left the cockpit with BB-8 in tow and headed to your quaters. He used his elbow to open the door and went over to the bed. He manage to pushed the covers down and took your shoes off. Gentle he layed you in the bed and tucked you in, he studied you for awhile and smiled to himself. He leaned doown and kissed your forehead. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." He stepped back and headed to the door. He glanced back one last time at you and then headed to his quaters. He stripped off his shirt and pants when the door to his quaters closed behind him. He walked over to the bed as BB-8 rolled into his dock, he took a drink out of the glass from the table next to him. He placed it back on the table and laid on his back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts went to you. You were his last thought as he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting last week. Was not feeling well. I know this is short but I will try to make it longer.

Back on the Star-Base Killer Commander Kylo Ren was using his lightsaber to destroy a console. He just found out you were no longer on the ship. So far he has killed three troopers and two bridge personal. Smoke swirled above him as red filled the room, he was breathing heavily as he destroyed the console next to the already destroyed one. Captain Plasma stood at the door and watched. His yells could be heard ringing down the hall. Sparks lit up his pale face as he swung one last time into the console, he turned slowly to see Plasma standing at attention.

His right hand shot up and Plasma flew into his hand. He kept a tight grip on her neck and ignored her gasping for air. “Where….is…..she?” He growled. Plasma tugged in vain at his hand around her throat, she wheezed trying to answer. He looked at her with disgust and threw her across the room. Her back slammed into the wall and she slides down. Kylo quickly walked over and stood over her. “How could she not be on the ship Plasma? ANSWER ME!!!” He roared and used his right hand to lift her off the ground. 

Still stunned she closed her eyes and tried to contrate on what he was saying. She could feel the rage roll off of him like waves, she has never seen him this angry. The room slowly stopped spinning and she opened her eyes. She took a deep breath to try to settle her heart racing. “We can find her sir! Please allow me to find her!” She pleaded trying not to look into his eyes. He studied her for a moment and dropped his hand. She fell into a heap on the floor where she stayed until Kylo yelled for a stormtrooper. One stormtrooper ran in out of breath, they took one look around the room and stepped back. “Clean this mess up now!” ordered Kylo. The stormtrooper immediately grabbed one of the dead bridge personal and dragged them out of the room. 

Plasma's mind went back to the converstation Kylo and she had before he left. She was standing beside him who was looking out a large window. Stars sparkled as they past by slowly and they both have not said anything. Kylo was the first to speak. "I want to to keep a close eye on (y/n) while I am away. Tell me everything she does and says understand?" Plasma looked over at Kylo from the corner of her eye, she had her sliver mask off. "Yes sir." She said not to thrilled being on babysitting duty but she was not going to tell the commander that. 

Kylo looked down at Plasma and shook his head. “No...you failed me once. I will have my Knights find her. Now get out of my sight!” She jumped up and quickly went for the door. “Oh, one more thing Plasma...you are being demoted.” She stopped and nodded slowly. He turned away from her and clutched his lightsaber in his hand. Somewhere (y/n) was out there and he would stop at nothing to find you.


	14. Chapter 14

Hux stared out the large window that showed the stars wiz by with his hands behind his back. He squeezed his leather gloved hands as he closed his eyes. He heard that you were no longer on the ship, unlike Ren he would try and keep his composure. Don't get him wrong, when he learned you were gone he felt the anger rise in him. Which he has not experience since his youth. He quickly went into a storage room to calm himself, remembering the words of his mother put him at ease. Many times, more then he liked. He fought with his father, his mother would comfort him with stories or words of wisdom. The one that stuck with him was how he should never let his temper get the better of him, with a calm demeaner he would be clear headed. Unlike his father who never saw reason and only saw red.

He scanned the stars for a few more mintues and turned away from the window. He heard what Ren did, although he did not like it him one bit. He did understand why they were dead and Plasma was demoted. He would of had someone else kill them and demoted her. He walked out of the room and headed to his quarters. He felt a migrane coming on, he had those only when he was beyond stressed and upset. His cat Millicent would be mowing as soon as he stepped into his quarters, he would lay down and Millicent would curl up on his chest and purr. It soothed him when she did this. He never thought he would care for anymore or thing beside Millicent, until you came along. There was something about you that peaked his interest. He ignored the saultes of the two storm troopers and turned down the hallway near his quarters.

As he predicted Millicent quickly jumped off his bed and landed softly on the floor. She quickly trot over and meowed at Hux and rubbed against his leg when he entered his quarters. He glanced down at her and smiled. "Hello Millicent. Daddy is having one of those days." Millicent glanced up at him with orange eyes and blinked. She meowed again and started to purr softly then louder which caused Hux to chuckle. He carefully walked past Millicent and took off his jacket, then shoes. Sitting down on the bed, he placed his face in his hands and sighed loudly. He stayed like this until Millicent bumped him with her nose and purred louder then before.

He removed his hands and glanced beside him. Millicent looked at him with a puzzled look, then rubbed her face against his arm. He gentle scratched under her chin and swung his legs up and laid down on the bed. Millicent quickly crawled onto his chest and sat, the intercom near his bed beeped which caused him to groan. He pushed the button with one hand and scratched Millicent ear with the other. "What?!" snapped Hux. A gruff male voice answered him. "Sir. This is MT-0816. Commander Ren has left the ship with his knights. He told no one where he was going." Hux rolled his eyes and pressed the button again. "When did he leave?" There was silence then MT-0816 spoke again. "He left five mintues ago sir. Should we tell the Supreme Leader?" Hux contuied to scratch Millicent ear who purred with her eyes closed, he thought for a moment then press the button once again. "No. I will handle it MT-0816 and tell the Supreme Leader." The intercom crackled as Hux put his arm back on the bed and closed his eyes. MT-0816 conformed and the intercom went silent.

Hux laid there until his headache went away and gentle picked Millicent up then placed her on the bed. She curled up into a ball and kept purring as she watched him get up. He placed his jacket then shoes back on and stepped away from the bed. His mind was on you as he buttoned his jacket up and smoothed it out. He glanced back at Millicent who's eyes were closed now and smiled. "Daddy has to leave the ship for a bit. I will have someone feed you, be good while I am away." He turned toward the door and quickly left his quarters. There was no way Ren was going to find you before him, he would have to make sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shortandfunable

Eyes fluttering open, you blinked a few times. You haven't slept in a comfy bed for a long time, it felt nice. You stretched hearing your shoulders and back pop and leaned up. Sliding off the bed, you glanced around the room. It was dark but your eyes adjusted. The bed was in the middle of the room, which was small. But not as small as the room you had on the star destroyer. There was a table next to the bed and a dresser on the far wall. Another door was beside the dresser and you assumed it was the refresher. You adjusted your clothes and headed toward the refresher when the main door opened with a swish.

Glancing over at the door, Poe appeared. He held a tray with some food on it. He took a step in and frowned not seeing you in the bed. His eyes scanned the room until his brown eyes landed on you. He smiled wide showing you his brilliant white teeth, you smiled back and felt something bump your leg. Glancing down you saw BB-8, he beeped excitedly at you. You chuckled and leaned down to pat his side. BB-8 dodged your hand and rolled around you. Poe laughed and placed the tray with food on the dresser. "Bud...she just woke up. Go check to see if we got a response." BB-8 stopped rolling in front of you and beeped sadly. He slowly rolled out of the room and turned to the left. Poe watched him leave and shook his head. "He would not stop pestering me to go see if you were awake. I finally caved in, I also thought you were hungry, so I brought food." You smiled at Poe and sat down on the bed.

Poe leaned against the dresser and studied you for a while. The way he looked at you made you a little uncomfortable, you looked away from him and down at the floor. A chuckle made you look up to see him lean off the dresser. He crossed the room to stand in front of you and held out the tray. You glanced at him and took the tray slowly with a small smile. "Thank you, Poe." He nodded at you and took a step back. You place the tray of food on your lap and slowly start to eat the food. It was similar to the food from the star destroyer so it was different colors and sizes. You plopped a medium size orange cube in your mouth and a meaty flavor hit your tongue. It was better than you thought it would be and greedily ate the rest. You placed the tray next to you on the bed and looked over at Poe. He was leaning against the dresser again with a amused look on his face. "Hungry?" He asked. You nodded with a smile and use the napkin that came with tray to wipe your mouth. "It was delicious. Thank you again Poe."

Before Poe could respond a alarm went off. Poe grabbed a communicator from his belt and pressed a button. "BB-8! What is going on?!" You heard a frantic beeps coming from the device and Poe's face go pale. He looked over at you quickly as he listened to BB-8's quick beeps. "The first order...they found us. Stay here and don't leave the room." Poe rushed out of the room and a loud bang jarred the ship. The tray fell off the bed and clattered on the floor, you barely manage to grab the bed from falling down. The room was filled with a pulsing red color and the alarm kept blaring. Fear grew in your chest as you looked around the room. What were you going to do? How did the first order find you? You stood up only to fall back on the bed when the ship was jarred again. You got up a second time and made your way to the door. You couldn't just sit here and do nothing. The ship was jarred a third time and you hit the wall next to the door. Your right arm hurt as you pushed yourself off the wall and went in front of the door. It swished opened and you slowly walked down the hall.

Turning a corner you heard Poe frantic voice. You made your way to his voice and heard beeping at your feet. You looked down to see BB-8 looking up at you. You frowned down at him and tried to walk past him. Your feet bumped into BB-8 who blocked your path. "BB-8! Please move." BB-8 beeped more frantic and pushed against your feet. "Stop it!" You cried at him. The ship once again jarred and you fell backwards onto your back. You laid there for a second with your eyes closed and felt a cold metal touch your face. You peeked over with one eye to see BB-8 pressed against your face. BB-8 seemed blurry to you and your back plus head hurt. You groaned trying to get up but stopped, your body felt too heavy. You laid there and closed your one eye trying to breath slowly. The last thing you heard was Poe's frantic voice and BB-8's beeping.


	16. Chapter 16

You woke up to your body stiff and sore. The ground it was...soft....You forced your eyes open confused and saw only darkness. It seemed eerily quiet, which made you sit up. You pressed your hands down and they sank alittle. Yup. It was definitely a bed. Your mind wondered back to the last thing you heard. Something about Poe and BB-8 crossed your mind. You felt out of it and had a hard time remembering what happened. A noise that seemed far away made you jump alittle. What was that? You thought. You stayed still and listened. The noise came again but a little louder. A shiver went down your back and fear grew in your chest. Whatever was making that noise, you didn't want to be near it. You sat up in bed and took slow breaths as you were making the decision. It was now or never. You slowly dragged your heavy legs to the one side of the bed. Taking a big breath in you struggle to get off the bed, your body felt heavy and weak. You fell back on the bed and growled in frustation. There was no way you could get off the bed right now. You laid on your side and brought up your heavy legs again. The silence and darkness was starting to get to you, so you closed your eyes. A few moments later, you fell back asleep.

A low buzzing sound woke you up again. You laid there still on your side and with your eyes closed, listen to the buzz. You felt warm unlike the first time you woke up. Something else was different. You weren't as sore and stiff. You wonder how long you slept. However long it was you felt a lot better. You slowly opened your eyes and turned your head to the right. A soft light made it possible to look around the room. You sat up in the bed and glanced around. The room was bare and the walls were white as well as the floor. You could tell by looking at them, they were stone. It explained the coldness when you woke up the first time. The light came from the ceiling, there was a large rectangle opening that had the light stream down into the room. With your arms above your head you stretched, feeling your back popped. You saw that you had on the same outfit from when you met Poe. Letting your arms fall beside you, you slide your legs off the bed and stood up. You felt a little weak but a lot better. You walked a little from the bed and glanced around the room again. A door that you missed the first time was across the room and it was in the middle of the wall. The buzzing that you got use to got louder as you walk over to the door. You placed your left hand on the door and it felt warm. You slide it across the door looking for away to open it. A soft hiss came from the door and popped open towards you. You yank your hand back and jumped away from the door.

Not sure on what you should do, you stood there for a while. No one came into the room and there was no movement from beyond the door. You stepped toward the door and looked through the crack in the door. A long hallway with the same white stone walls and floor laid beyond the door. The buzzing was louder but no other sound or movement could be heard. You gentle opened the door that was not as heavy as it looked. You stepped into the hallway and slowly started to walk down it. A hiss came from behind you and you turned to see the door to the room closed. Facing the hallway again, you kept a slow pace down the hallway. The hallway turned a corner to the left, you cautiously turned the corner and saw a dozen doors on both sides of the wall. You kept your slow pace and walked over to the first door. After trying to open it with no avail you went to the next one. You were halfway of trying the rooms when the third door to last one opened with a hiss. A short woman with a orange suit entered the hallway. She had black hair that was in a ponytail but had some of her hair down in front of her face and short bangs. She had on a brownish yellow jump suit, a sandy colored belt, a brown scarf that was tucked into her collar and brownish black boots. She turned and saw you, her expression seemed grim as she walked over to you. "You must be (y/n). I'm Rose..Rose Tico. Poe mentioned you. I am here to take you too him." She nodded toward the door she exited from, you nodded and followed her as she walked to the door. "The first order attack the ship you were on. He called for help and we came to fight them off." You listened to her as you exited the hallway into the door she came from. The room was more opened and was gray. A few people past you as you walked beside her. "The ship you were on was destroyed but we both managed to get you on board before we got away with doing hyperspace. Don't worry. You are in good hands." You stopped walking and frowned at her. "Who are you guys?" Rose turned to you as she approached a elevator that was in the corner of the room. "We are the resistance."


	17. Chapter 17

During the ride in the elevator Rose filled you in on where they were and what they were going to do next. You watched and listened to her in silence. For someone as short as she was she was vert expressive you thought. The elevator stopped and the door slided open with a hiss, she asked you to follow her and you obliged. She walked quickly down a hall still talking about the resistances, which made you uncomfortable. You were only on the Star Destroyer not to long ago and a enemy of the resistances. You were not to keen on telling her or poe about your past and hopefully it was not going to be brought up. Rose walked over to a door that had a small pad next to it, she touched it with her wrist and the door slide open with a hiss. She walked through the door and you followed behind. You were glad that you kept yourself physically fit on the Star Destroyer or keeping up with her would be a pain. The room you enter was massive and had people walking around. Some were at computers and some were standing around talking to someone else. You glanced around the room as you followed Rose, she stopped talking and seemed to be heading toward a older women with a cane in her hand. The women turned toward Rose and smiled at her warmly. She had on a long blueish gray dress and a long black robe on top, she had on gold earrings and her hair pinned up in a updo. Next to her was Poe who was bent down talking to BB-8. BB-8 was near the women's black shoes and beeping at Poe. Poe outfit was the same but he had cuts and bruises on his face. You knew instantly who the women was, it was none other then the famous great leader of the Rebel Alliance General Leia Organa. You saw many pictures of her while you aboard the Star Destroyer and secretly thought she was extremely brave to go against the First Order. Rose stepped up to Leia and gave her a short hug, she stepped back and turned to you. "General this is (y/n) and (y/n) this is..." You stepped forward and held out your hand. "General Leia Organa. It's a pleasure to meet you." Leia stuided you for a long time and shook your hand. "So (y/n) Poe told us all about you and where he found you. I was surprised that he was willing to take you to our base."

You blinked a few times as she let go of your hand. "I did not know we were going to your base General. I don't want to be a inconvenience to anyone." Leia shook her head and smiled at you. "You are not inconveniencing to anyone. I would like to get to know more about you." She put her arm around you and walked you away from Rose and Poe. You glanced back at Poe who frowned and stepped toward you. Rose stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and shook her head. You glanced away as you were led into a small room. There was a small bed near the far corner and a side table.The rest of the room was bare. The general pressed the button next to the door and it closed with a hiss. She walked past you and sat down on the bed, she gentle patted the area on the bed beside her and you walked over and sat down. She turned more towards you and gave you a thin smile. "So, you caught the eye of Kylo Ren." You gasp and widen your eyes."How did you know that?" You asked. She gave a small chuckle and tilt her head. "I know more then you think. I also know you caught the eye of my commander and General Armitage Hux." You started to respond when she holds up her hand. She studied you for a long time and sighed. "Do you know that Kylo Ren is not his real name?" You shook your head slowly. "His name is....or was Ben Solo." You blinked a few times and glanced at the floor then to her. "Wait...his father is Han Solo?" She nodded with a smile. "Not many know about Han being his father and that is real name is Ben." You adjusted on the bed and leaned toward her. "How do you know all this? Are you a Jedi?" She chuckled again. "I am not a Jedi like my brother Luke and I know all this because I am Ben's mother."

You stared at her a long time. She let you digest this information for a bit and took your hand. "You see my father was Anakin Skywalker who later became Darth Vader, my mother...she was Padmé Amidala. She died after giving birth to my brother and I. So the reason I know about you catching the eye Poe, Hux and my son is because I am force senstive. Like my father and my brother. I chose not to be a Jedi but I have practice with my brother. I feel that you will bring my son back to the light side. His feelings for you are very strong." You shook your head and jumped up from the bed. "Your son scares me. I can't be the reason he turns back to the light side. Your son is a ruthless killler and I don't think he can change from that." Before the general could respond a loud crash rang out followed by screaming and yelling. The door opened with a swish and rose appeared wide eyed and her hair messy. "General...the first order...they found us."


End file.
